


Рука помощи

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Рождественская история о неожиданных талантах Коннора
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Рука помощи

Гэвин уже и не помнил, когда в нем поселилось предубеждение к Рождеству. В детстве он, как и все, с восторгом ждал этого дня: хорошим мальчиком его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой и целым списком допущений, напечатанных мелким шрифтом под «звездочкой», но Санта все равно никогда не оставлял его без внимания. Во времена академии рождественские каникулы проходили в похмельном тумане, калейдоскопе нескончаемых вечеринок и, если очень повезет, то в чьей-то постели. Так что, если подумать, Гринчем он никогда и не был. Просто со временем оставалось все меньше людей, готовых составить ему компанию в праздники, и Рождество для него стало просто еще одним поводом выспаться. Рядовой день, примечательный только тем, что доставщики пиццы требовали чаевые в четверть его зарплаты.

И, тем не менее, он не был бы собой, если бы не возмутился хотя бы для проформы:

— Какого черта это должен быть я? И только не надо отговариваться семьей и детьми. Чтоб вы знали, мне насрать.

Фаулер даже не оторвал глаз от бумаг.

— Потому что пришла твоя очередь, Рид. В прошлом году на Рождество дежурил Хэнк, а в позапрошлом – Крис. И заметь, никто из них не сказал ни слова.  
— Еще бы Андерсон что-то сказал. Какая ему разница, где прикладываться к бутылке?

На этот раз Фаулер поднял на него взгляд – тяжелый и очень выразительный, и Гэвин прикусил язык.

— Какая разница была, — исправился он, выделив последнее слово. — И окей, принято. Но в следующем году ищите другого неудачника, согласного отменить планы на Рождество.

Которых у него и не было, но остальным об этом знать было вовсе необязательно. Что ж, теперь ему хотя бы заплатят сверхурочные за протоколы на пьяных мудил, выстроившихся в очередь на обморожение.

Так что ночь сочельника он провел как образцовый христианин: ни капли в рот и на боковую в девять. Время, когда он мог отжигать всю ночь, а потом как ни в чем не бывало дежурить и патрулировать, прошло, кажется, еще до окончания стажировки. И все равно, несмотря на десятичасовой сон и отсутствие праздничного похмелья, проснулся он ровно по будильнику и традиционно несчастным. С годами все сложнее было поверить, что после тридцати у людей в принципе бывали другие состояния по утрам.

За быстрым кофе и холодным сэндвичем Гэвин выполнил свой сыновний и дружеский долг, разослав всем одинаковые открытки, и остановился на сообщениях от Коннора. Пришли они минута в минуту с его последним будильником.  
Гэвин с трудом прогнал зарождавшиеся ростки паранойи, но сделал для себя пометку – заклеивать вебку во время дрочки. Вряд ли, конечно, Коннора интересовало его смертельно сосредоточенное лицо: трагично заломленные брови и вываленный на нижнюю губу кончик языка, – Гэвин как-то решил подрочить перед зеркалом и пришел к выводу, что его оргазм – зрелище скорее смешное, чем эротичное, но на всякий случай заморочиться стоило.

Перед отъездом на работу он несколько раз проверил сумку: сэндвичи на обед и ужин, ублюдская фуражка (о, как Гэвин ее ненавидел) от зимней формы, примятая наушниками и зарядками; спасительная пачка сигарет на случай, если дежурство пройдет плохо, и початая бутылка виски – если хорошо. Все необходимое, чтобы пережить эти сутки было при нем, и все же Гэвина не покидало чувство, что он забыл что-то важное.

В отделении он дежурно обменялся поздравлениями с каждым встречным. По пути от холла до рабочего места Гэвин наловчился почти механически выстукивать языком по нёбу и зубам “с-Рождеством-счастливых-праздников”. Мантра дала осечку всего единожды – на патрульном Аароне.

“Офицер Гринберг – еврей”, — незамедлительно написал ему Коннор.

Гэвин нашел его взглядом – тот увлеченно обсуждал что-то с капитаном. Лицо его было серьезным как на допросе, в диалоге же следом за последним сообщением появился улыбающийся эмодзи.

“Да мне насрать, кто он”, — подумал Гэвин, и Коннор, будто прочитав его мысль, обернулся.

Первым порывом было отвести взгляд. Раньше смотреть на Коннора ему было просто-напросто неуютно. Что-то в его облике, в движениях и мимике тревожной скрипкой кричало об угрозе и вызывало легкую дрожь. Гэвин бы не назвал это страхом, похожим на тот, что возникал в минуты опасности: перед прыжком с высоты или за секунду до взрыва. Его беспокоила неизвестность. В первые месяцы их знакомства Коннор был для него скорее зловещим силуэтом на стене в детской, который в равной степени мог оказаться как веткой от дерева, так и подкроватным монстром.

Гэвин вообще с недоверием относился ко всему неизвестному. Он был тем самым радикальным парнем, считающим, что при контакте с инопланетянами нужно первым делом вдарить по ним ракетами. Но время брало свое, и за годы работы бок о бок он просто привык к андроидам и в особенности к Коннору. Его лицо уже не казалось таким зловеще невозмутимым, иногда Гэвин и вовсе забывал, что перед ним не человек.

Сейчас, например, Коннор ничем не отличался от остальных, загнанных под конец года отчетностями. Если присмотреться, можно было даже заметить как то и дело устало опускались уголки его рта. На микроскопические нанометры. А может быть Гэвин это сам себе придумал.

Коннор, заметив его пристальное внимание, улыбнулся. И Гэвину это преображение пришлось по душе.

Время и правда многое изменило: сейчас Коннор если и вызывал в нем тревогу и дрожь, то только волнующие и приятные.

— Капитан, — поздоровался Гэвин, обходя их, и, дождавшись кивка, добавил: — Коннор.

Тот сдержанно улыбнулся ему еще раз и вернулся к разговору. Поздравительное сообщение от него пришло еще утром, одним из первых.

Не успел Гэвин приземлиться на рабочее место, как его тут же выдернули сначала в архив, а потом на вызов. На улице было чертовски холодно, и он понял, наконец, что забыл – перчатки. Старые добрые кожаные перчатки, подаренные еще в академии подружкой, чье имя он помнил только потому, что в сентиментальном порыве поставил его паролем на почту, которую с тех пор так и не сменил.

Вызов прошел практически вхолостую. Гения, решившего добыть звезду с общественной елки, но забывшего, что та находится под напряжением, снимали службой спасения. Так что Гэвин только флегматично отмораживал задницу, выписывая ему протокол.

Мимо пронеслась машина “Скорой”, и он проводил ее сочувствующим взглядом: сам Гэвин, естественно, не любил Рождественские дежурства, но при нем никто хотя бы не пытался открыть шампанское глазом или поджечь в квартире фейерверк.

День пролетел в череде мелких вызовов, разбавленных бумажной волокитой. И, когда Фаулер наконец поднял бокал, Гэвин готов был гнать всех из отделения пинками. Ему очень хотелось тишины.

— Счастливого Рождества! — скупо пожелал капитан после нудной напутственной речи. — Я рассчитываю на вас.

Выпроводив всех, кроме диспетчеров, охраны и сегодняшнего напарника – Питера, Гэвин с удовольствием выкурил мокнущую от снежных хлопьев сигарету и, окончательно продрогнув, вернулся в отдел. Чтобы пережить мини-приступ от вида Коннора, зловеще подсвеченного в темноте зеленой гирляндой.

— Какого черта!  
— Для меня Рождество – это рядовой день, — спокойно пояснил Коннор, словно только и ждал этого вопроса.

Выглядел он отстраненным и снова напомнил Гэвину тот чужеродный интерфейс, каким показался в самом начале. Гирлянда сменила свой свет, и желтые отблески немного смягчили картину. Теперь Коннор выглядел скорее усталым.

— И давно ты в рядовые дни ночуешь на работе? — спросил Гэвин, присаживаясь на край его стола.

Коннор подвинул руку ближе, задевая пальцами его колено, но ничего волнующего в этом жесте не было. Сейчас он как будто вслепую разведывал местность.

— Детектив Уилсон попросил его подменить, — ответил Коннор и добавил с острой полуулыбкой: — сегодня он, наконец, сможет навестить бабушку, которую не видел двадцать лет. Кстати, она смертельно больна.

— Вот козел! — восхитился Гэвин и спрыгнул со стола.

Хотел бы он сказать, что на этот раз сделал это ловко и пружинисто, но судя по насмешливому взгляду Коннора, вышло как всегда.

В патруль они собирались под приглушенный помехами голос Фрэнка Синатры, доносившийся из старого радио.

Дороги были пусты. Снег продолжал валить крупными хлопьями, оседая на лобовом стекле. Народ на улице вел себя в этом году на удивление прилично. Даже выходить из машины не приходилось – хватало обычной машинной и полицейской сигналки.

Как самая трезвая часть их сегодняшнего тандема, вел Коннор. Непривычно было видеть его в зимней форме, обычно он обходился пальто, и то, Гэвин подозревал, оно было чистой формальностью.

— Ты чувствуешь холод? — спросил он, укладываясь ухом на сиденье и краем глаза поглядывая на улицу.

Коннор посмотрел на него с легкой растерянностью, будто удивленный самим фактом, что Гэвину интересно что-то о нем узнать.

— В общепринятом значении, нет. Но низкие температуры могут приводить к системным сбоям и замедленному движению тириума, — пояснил он. — Я могу регулировать температуру тела, но предпочитаю согреваться обычными методами там, где это возможно.  
— Понятно, — протянул Гэвин, не зная, что еще сказать.

Коннор, видимо, расценил его ответ по-своему и спросил:

— Для людей это все, должно быть, звучит слишком механически?

Гэвин, разморенный теплом, пожал плечами. У него совершенно не было рабочего настроения. Коннор одним своим видом рассеивал всю собранность – рядом с ним было очень спокойно и клонило в сон.

— Да нет, — сказал он. — Я на холоде тоже туплю и медлю.

Коннор ничего не ответил и даже не посмотрел на него, но заметно повеселел. Они выехали на пересечение Бруклин-стрит и Плам-стрит, и Гэвин чертыхнулся, смаргивая сонную пелену.

У “Бруклин-лофтс”, припорошенный снегом, спал человек. Часть улицы вокруг пустовала, изредка мимо со свистом проносились редкие машины да доносились далекие отзвуки голосов и музыки. Человек определенно был один и спал здесь давно.

Коннор мягко припарковался и вышел из машины первым.

— Да его бы засыпало к утру, — присвистнул Гэвин, наклонившись над мужчиной.

Несмотря на мороз, тот был мраморно-бледным. От него несло чем-то приторно-крепким. Коннор присел перед ним на корточки и попробовал растормошить за плечо. Реакции не последовало.

— Он вообще жив? — с сомнением спросил Гэвин, холодной рукой проверяя пульс. — Дышит, пульс замедлен.  
— Вызывай “Скорую”, — ответил Коннор, кладя руку мужчине сначала на лоб, а следом забираясь пальцами и в рот. — Переохлажден. Температура скоро опустится ниже восьмидесяти шести.  
— Окей. Перенеси его пока в машину.

“Скорая” не заставила себя ждать, хотя Гэвин и опасался худшего. Мужчину быстро забрали, но в сознание при них он так и не пришел.

Снегопад все никак не кончался.

Несмотря на пробирающий холод, возвращаться в машину не хотелось. Гэвин стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери, и раздумывал, стоит ли закурить. Осенью он твердо намерен был бросить.

— Давно не выпадало столько снега, — отстраненно заметил он.  
— Метеорологи прогнозировали сильные снегопады, — пожал плечами стоящий рядом Коннор.

На улице было хорошо, но кончики пальцев начинало покалывать от мороза. Чертова память и чертовы перчатки.

— В детстве я думал, что бог решает, какой будет месячная норма осадков, а потом передает это в прогнозы погоды, — признался Гэвин и сам же прыснул. — Ну не чушь ли?  
— Почему? В этом есть зерно логики, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Коннор.

И Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что тот в общем-то не стал улыбаться чаще – скорее он сам начал заострять на этом внимание. Проще говоря, следил за тем, что ему нравилось.

— Ты совсем замерз, — добавил Коннор.

И Гэвин с досадой ответил:

— Да, я тот еще мерзляк. Пальцы онемели, но жить можно.

Он выставил вперед свои покрасневшие ладони и собирался спрятать их в карманы, когда Коннор накрыл его руки своими.

Наощупь он был таким же прохладным, как чехол сиденья в машине. Сначала Гэвин ничего не почувствовал, но потом едва не отшатнулся, поняв, что Коннор постепенно… нагревается. Скоро его руки стали почти горячими. И Гэвин готов был поклясться, что услышал как собственное сердце сначала пропустило удар, а потом зашлось с удвоенной силой.

— Что это, нахрен, такое? — выдавил он из себя.

На что Коннор ответил с хитрой улыбкой (нет, все же сегодня он явно бил все улыбательные рекорды):

— Я же говорил, что могу регулировать температуру тела. В самых разных местах, — добавил он, явно наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Так что считай это рукой помощи.

Гэвина бросило в жар от всех открывшихся его фантазии перспектив.

Рождество определенно удалось.


End file.
